The present invention relates to a shrink film useful, for example, for manufacture of a shrink sleeve.
The shrink characteristic of a shrink sleeve may be activated, for example, by heating the shrink sleeve in a steam shrink tunnel or a hot air shrink tunnel. A shrink sleeve film would advantageously perform well using either type of shrink tunnel. The steam shrink tunnel provides for a higher heat transfer rate, and therefore is capable of higher throughput speeds. However, the moist environment of a steam shrink tunnel may contribute to interlayer delamination of some shrink films. A tie layer may be used to improve the interlayer bond strength; however, many tie layer polymers may undesirably contribute to a reduction of the Young's modulus (stiffness) of the film.